New house
by sdfrusher181
Summary: James buys his first house and is very excited to share he excitement with you, in a very special way, will things get too heated?


A/N: Another one today, feeling good today and having some James feels, so here's to the rushers who are having them too, Enjoy :D

* * *

The new house was already brought and it was finally time to move in but something tells me that James wasnt ready to move from his bacholer pad and into a house with me, I thought to myself as I grabbed my purse as I was heading for the door, I didnt want to ask but I needed to know if it was me or he just wasnt ready for this huge commitment that we were taking, this step, was he afraid maybe its just me, but I cant hold it in any longer, he's should be coming home in a few minutes from now, I worry about him, I took out my keys to open the door but it moved, my heart felt funny, Was James already here? I pushed the door more and walked into the living room of the new house, I passed some unpacked boxes on my way to the master bedroom that me and James will share, the closer I got to the room the more the sounds got louder and louder, I stopped at the door and peaked through the crack of the door, he was naked, I grasphed at his bare scluptured body, he hasnt been shaving in a while, he says he's going for a scruffy look, I think its fucking sexy and hot, as he was drying off his body, I leaned too much on the door and pushed it opened, I panic did he hear the door move, he was still drying off himself, I smiled, I so wanted his body right now, the way how his sun light from the window danced on his bare body was such a turn on, I needed him, I needed his body against mine, I needed his hands grabbing and searching my body like they were lost, as he was about to put on his boxers, he stopped and looked at the door, I thought he was looking right at me but he was just looking for something I didnt know of, I closed my eyes in hopes he would open the door to come out of the room to look for,

"YN, When did you get here.." as I was about to come up with something,

"I was hoping you would come find me, sexy" as he smacked my ass and grabbed it pushing me closer to his bare warm body, as he bit his bottom lip and licked the other, I kissed him the kiss was starting to get very steamy and hot, I didnt want to pull away from him, he threw me onto the matteress, that he bought recently, taking my clothes all at one time,

"Fuck me already, I need you" came out of my mouth, I was a bit surprised but James wasnt, he had a grin on his face, as he kissed my neck and colloar bone leaving wet sloppy kisses and marks as he roughly went down to my clit as he rubbed it, I let out a loud moan he looked up at me and smiled,

"Fuck James, I need you NOW Damnit" he ignored me as he slid in three fingers all at once, I was so...lost for words all I could say was his name and scream,  
when was finished, he licked and sucked his way I moaned even louder than before, I was losing my mind, I felt a wave creeping uup on my body, the thing s he was doing to me, I lost everything that was even coming to mind were lost in mid air, he grabbed me, pulling me on top of him in a sitting position, I was a bit surprised by that, he looked at me for permission, I nodded 'yes' out of breathe, as he entered me I was lost in my won world, where only me and James only existed,

"Fuck, YN, your so fucking tight..." as he was trying to gain oxygen from the airinside the room "..and hot, just the way I love babe" as he thrusted in and out of me I felt a wave coming over me, I could control myself,

"Jammmmes, I ah OOOoooh"he came after me,

"Fuck that was Amazing" as I trying to catch a breathe or two, he looked at me,

"How about round two in the bathroom...and round three in the living room, let's chrisend this house before we move" he grinned,

"Fuck yeah baby, I thought you would never ask"as we walked towards the bathroom, he shut the door behind him, Fuck, I'm so ready for this...

* * *

Probably one of my most steamest dirty story, that I have done, I'm still out of breathe on this one, xoxo Stephanie :D


End file.
